veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Love
Scarlett must do a favor for the Dead Jailor to get the cell key to free the Rebels from the Palace Dungeon. Getting the Quest Once Scarlett has received the Glory Forsaken quest, she should enter the dungeon and speak with the Rebels. They want her to get the key to the cell. (She must speak with the imprisoned Rebels before she can get this quest.) Across the corridor, enter the large circular room on the upper level of the dungeon, defeat the Raging Ghosts. On a raised platform there Scarlett will find a skeleton. Invoke The Passage Mental Skill and (using The Whisper passively) speak with the ghost of the Dead Jailor. Ask about the Key. The Dead Jailor will trade the key for the skull of his Lost Love (so her ghost can keep him company.) The Dead Jailor will give Scarlett a map to where he buried his Lost Love (the Dead Jailor's Treasure Map), which can be found and viewed in Scarlett's Inventory of quest items. Click on map to enlarge it.) This quest is mandatory. Scarlett needs to complete it to achieve her primary objective. Prerequisites * Glory Forsaken - (prerequisite) The Lost Love quest is a part of the Glory Forsaken quest. Scarlett must first enter the Palace Dungeon and speak with the Rebels in their cell. * Scarlett will need a Shovel. The Quest Scarlett must get the rebels out of the Palace Dungeon. Fulfilling the Quest The Dead Jailor gave Scarlett a map to where he buried his Lost Love (the Dead Jailor's Treasure Map). It can be viewed above, or from Scarlett's Inventory a quest items. She is buried up in the Palace Gardens. Scarlett should go up out of the dungeon and back to the Palace, through the nearest gate into the Garden and then head north The buried skull (treasure) can be found near the northern wall of the garden, east of one of the hedges.(Click on the map to enlarge it.) Go to the spot (use the Quest Map and the Dead Jailor's Treasure Map in the quest book's Inventory, and see image above.) To dig, open the inventory screen, select the shovel, and press the action key. (After digging, it should say "Treasure found"; If it says "Nothing found", move a bit and try again.) As soon as Scarlett has the rotten skull, Liora will appear in a cut scene and offer some help. Following up by going to Liora's apartment in the upper Palace will be part of the Glory Forsaken quest. Scarlett can do that now, or complete this quest first and return to Liora later. Uh-oh. What is Leon doing? Scarlett will find out later. Once Scarlett has the rotten skull in her quest inventory, she should return to the dungeon and the Dead Jailor. Invoke The Passage and speak with him again, giving him the skull and receiving the cell key in return. Getting the key ends this quest. Scarlett can now continue the Glory Forsaken quest by returning to the Rebels and opening their cell. Rewards Key to prison cell. Add 800 points to Scarlett's Experience. (No change to her Reputation.) Related Quests * Glory Forsaken - (prerequisite) - Scarlett must find a way to free the Rebels and start the revolution. Category:Quest